Naruto - Back in time?
by NoelleShadows
Summary: Huh.. What happened? Is that the Yondaime? WHAT? HOW? HE'S DEAD! Follow team 7 through their adventures of mysteriously being thrown back into the past, to the time the fourth Hokage is alive. Will they figure out a way to get back? Let's hope so.. Time-travel . Rated T for swearing. No couples to ruin the story. Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurama.
1. Chapter 1 - Damn it, Kakashi-sensei!

**For kami's sake, yes, I know I should be working on my other fan-fiction. But this idea just popped into my head like: I WANT YOU TO WORK ON ME NOW! So.. I couldn't help it.. Hehe.. Anyhow, please enjoy and you know how I work with the speaking things and Kyuubi and all stuff probably. So I'm not gonna put that in here – just because I'm lazy – hehe. Uhm, if you have questions just put it in the review (I luv reviews :3) and I'll try to react ^_^ Have fun reading.**

**_Chapter 1: _**_Damn it, Kakashi-sensei!_

* * *

"Darn it!" a voice shouted. Team 7; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting on the bride (their usual meeting place) for their sensei to pop up. But, like always, he is late. And not just five minutes, no, four hours already. Which is quite unusual for him – since it's usually around 3 hours or so – "Where is Kakashi-Sensei?! He's late!" Naruto growled, he was obviously losing his patience this time.

"Calm down dobe," Sasuke said on his usual tone, which caused veins to pop on Naruto's head. "You know that Kakashi-Sensei is always late." He stated.

"Yeah, but not for four hours!" Naruto shouted back, trying his best to keep himself from strangling the Uchiha.

"Well," Sakura suddenly added, "I agree with Naruto this time.. But if he's this late, don't you think something must've happened?" she explained to the boys. But mentally she'd rather beat the crap out of Kakashi-sensei for being late.

Naruto gave a slight sigh, while Sasuke just "Hn'd"

"Alright.. I'll go into Sage mode to track his chakra signature down." Naruto sat in a 'meditation' position and started channelling Nature energy. A half minute later orange 'shadow' formed around his eyes, and once he opened them you were able to see a toad-sort yellow eyes, due to his Sage mode. "I faintly sense his Chakra, it's possibly on the other side of the village or beaten to a pulp." He then told his two teammates.

"Let's head over there." Sakura said while making a fist ready to punch anyone unconscious. She obviously wanted to beat the air out of their sensei because he's late.

"Weren't you the one who was calm here?" Sasuke smirked.

"W-well yes, but…" Sakura got cut off,

"Let's get going already!" Naruto shouted before he ran off.

"Wait up Naruto!" Sasuke sighed as he ran after the other two.

* * *

Team 7 ran across the trees, on the back hill – the outskirts – of Konohagakure. "Why would sensei be all the way out here?" Sakura asked Naruto, who was still in Sage mode.

"I don't know, but there is a faint track of his Chakra signature here." He told the both.

"Faint?" Sasuke seemed surprised, why would it be faint?

"Yes, faint. I can hardly sense it at all. Maybe we should hurry…" he said while increasing his pace. Sakura nodded and Sasuke just "Hn'd" again, but he agreed as well.

* * *

A little while later the tree of them got to a clearing in the middle of the forest. "Huh, there's nothing here?" Sakura questioned – not to anyone in particular.

"You're wrong, there's a strong chakra around here. Also there's a little of Kakashi-Sensei's chakra here, and it _stops _here." Naruto explained while walking around and examining. He placed his hand on the ground and channelled his chakra through it hoping to find something – which was a big mistake – He couldn't get his hand off. "I'm stuck! I-it's draining my chakra!" he said while trying to pull his hand back. Sakura and Sasuke ran over to him and tried to help him, but with no success. His hand just stayed in place, while somehow draining his chakra. Even though Naruto has plenty of reserves, and his Sage mode, he started to empty of chakra. His vision had gotten blurry in no-time and he had no strength left. He tried to pull his hand back one more time, but failed once again. His chakra had been drained at an alarming speed. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Na…."

"Naru…"

"…To!"

Was the last thing he heard before being engulfed by darkness.

* * *

"He lost consciousness!" Sakura shouted while shaking Naruto, whose hand was still stuck.

"Damn it.." Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was trying to figure something, because if this went on Naruto would die of chakra exhaustion, but clearly he didn't know _what _to do.

Suddenly the ground started to glow white. "What the!?-" Sasuke shouted, before the white turned everything before his eyes black.

* * *

"Nng.." Sasuke opened his eyes, _'what happened there?' _he thought. Sasuke got himself sitting – instead of laying down – and he looked around to find they were still in the same clearing., that thing clearly didn't drain his chakra. So then what _did _it do? He continued looking as he saw his comrades laying on the dirty ground. He got up – with a little trouble – and walked over to Sakura, who he decided to wake up first just in case if Naruto needed medical treatment. He shook her a little and she woke up immediately.

"What.. What happened?" was the first thing said – or rather asked – But Sasuke shook his head,

"I'm not sure. But we got to wake Naruto up, I don't think he's as fit as we are." Sakura nodded in reply. She got up and walked to where Naruto was laying, and kneeled down. She started to shake Naruto a bit but without any reaction. She lost her patience (which she never had)

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Sakura shouted into his ear. Naruto made some weird noises before opening one eye.

"Oh, hi Sakura.." he said weakly, before opening his other eye. Sakura sighed, she started healing Naruto (of what could be healed) while he was just laying down. You could notice by just looking at him that he was suffering from severe chakra exhaustion.

* * *

A little while later Sakura was helping Naruto up, but he found it hard to stand on his legs. Thus letting his teammate helping him by making him lean on her – Sakura's – shoulder. Once leaving the clearing a few ANBU from the village appeared. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and looked at their attire for a moment, before her noticed the masks. They looked quite unusual to him, maybe a new design? "Hokage-sama has requested your presence." The tallest ANBU told them.

Sasuke and Sakura replied "Hai" in sync while Naruto gave just a weak nod. They followed the ANBU through the forest to enter a different Konohagakure than they knew. Sasuke couldn't help but look up at the Hokage monument for a minute, to notice there were only four heads up there. He looked Naruto in the eyes, just seeing that he had noticed it as well. They continued walking – and leaning – through Konoha until they got to the main road, the road to the Hokage mansion. Naruto felt like he could collapse any time soon. But of course, he wouldn't. He wanted to know what was going on here _damn it!_

* * *

A few moments later they entered the red coloured mansion, which seemed to be in much better state than they remembered. The ANBU walked through the halls and gestured them to follow. They stood in front of the office door and one of the ANBU knocked on the door. Naruto didn't know why, but he started to feel really nervous. Not just because of him being this exhausted and appearing in front of the Hokage like _that._

"Come in!" they heard a soft voice say, causing the chills to run down Naruto's spine. They entered the office following the ANBU. Until, they split to stand in a certain formation. They could see the Hokage clearly now: Sky blue eyes were staring at them –especially Naruto- and his clear yellow bangs were hanging wildly around his face. He wore a white cloak and under that a standard Jounin vest and pants.

Naruto's eyes widened as soon as he got a clear look. And Sakura almost dropped him, after that both she and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto's reaction. But all that came out his mouth was stuttering: "O-o-o-ot…" the Hokage, known as Minato, raised his eyebrows at the kid's weird behaviour. "O-o…" he started again, finally getting the full word out: "Otou-san…" he said. And then he did what every teenager would do when they saw their dead parent alive: He fainted.

* * *

**HOW'S THAT? HUH? Well, I think it was great. Even though I am not the best writer. Anyhow, I'll continue this story so don't worry. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up since I am really busy with school and all. So.. We'll see.**

**Bye byes from Noelle!**

**P.S. I re-wrote this chapter .**


	2. Chapter 2 - Explanation please?

**Helloo! It's mee! Um, so I noticed I forgot to put the disclaimer last time.. Stupid me -.-. And I read some reviews in which I got a tip so I hope I have improved a little :P. Leave a review please if you have any more tips, I really appreciate it. Truth is, English is not my main language and I'm new with writing XD. Enough talking! LET'S JUST START! **

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I WILL NEVER WILL. After all, if I did. He would've been SO in love with my character…

* * *

**_Chapter 2: _**_Explanation please?_

Minato was a little surprised by the boy's fainting; collapsing in his – wait, what was she? His girlfriend? – friend's arms. "I-is he alright?" Minato asked the teenagers, who he took a closer look at now. The girl has pink hair and a short red shirt, under that was a pink skirt and black Zori-sandals. She seemed to be wearing the Konoha symboled hitai-ate in her hair, he also seemed to notice she had clear green eyes. The other male had raven-black hair and wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt and standard Shinobi pants on top of his also black Zori-sandals, he had his Konoha hitai-ate strapped around his forehead. _'Must be an Uchiha by the looks of that pale skin.. And the eyes _–which were onyx black – _of_ _course as well.' _He figured.

"He'll be fine after a little rest," the pink Kunoichi spoke after she had placed Naruto on the couch standing next to the wall.

"Alright," Minato began. "You probably want to know why you were summoned?" he questioned the two teenagers, who hesitantly started to shook their heads in a _'No! I don't know what is going on here and I don't WANNA know!' _way. "Well, a little before you someone who you probably know came.." He looked around the room to see that that certain _'someone' _wasn't here yet. _'To think that he can actually be late…' _speaking – or thinking – about The devil. There he was, the silver gravity-defying hair and the mask, that was all they needed to recognize him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura shouted, how the heck did he come here as well? Wait, he probably came the same way as they did right? That's probably why Naruto sensed his chakra there..

"Yo," Kakashi said lazily as he made an eye smile to his two students. Wait a minute, two? He opened his eye and looked around the room only to spot an unconscious Naruto laying on a couch.

Sasuke found Kakashi looking at the blonde with curiousness, "He was exhausted of his chakra and he fainted when he saw this guy." He was obviously referring to the Yondaime, who got a little annoyed by being called _'This guy'_.

"Aah, right, right." Kakashi responded. He turned around to face the Yondaime who gave him a curious look, but that left soon enough as Kakashi gave him his famous eye-smile.

"Can you explain what's going on here now?" Sasuke asked the fourth. In which he got a nod in response stating a _'Fine, fine.'_

"Ah yes, almost forgot." Minato gave a tiny smile to the three almost similar to Naruto's _'Foxy grin'._ "Well, Kakashi here came a little before you guys. He gave a little… Trouble. As he slightly panicked. Once we got him here, he started explaining us what happened. Out of this we kind of figured it was time-travel of some sort. Al though, he – nor me – knew how that happened. Though he figured someone would go looking for him… A little while later we saw a white flash at the same place Kakashi showed up and we found ourselves believing the time-travel story." He explained the three, of who two of them seemed to be progressing the information quite slowly. Minato sighed, "In short, you travelled back to the past." He chuckled, that this would ever happen in his days… "Maybe it's best for you to wake up your friend… Um, what's his name?" he asked with a slightly nervous tone in his voice. Did he even want to know? That boy looked so much like him…

"Um, hello? Sensei?"

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, so… What did you say?"

"His name is Naruto-" The Yondaime grinned, who the hell would call his son Fish-cake?

"-Uzumaki." Sasuke said for the second time, because the Yondaime seemed to be lost in thoughts the first time he said it.

Minato's face turned pale, even worse than an Uchiha. Sasuke's skin was _nothing _compared to this. "U..Uzumaki?" _'That can't be right!' _Heh, this was… Certainly confusing. _'The only Uzumaki here is Kushina, so that means…' _Minato's eyes widened. "HE'S MY SON?!" He shouted. This caused Naruto to wake up.

"Ugh… Keep it down will ya…" he murmured as he was still half asleep. It didn't take him long before he realized what Minato said though. He sat up straight on the couch he _was _laying on and smiled. "Well yeah, of course I am. Geesh, Otou-san, you could've noticed that a little sooner." Naruto pointed at his own, yellow spiky hair. "The hair," then pointed at his eyes. "The eyes," and lastly pointed at his face. "And the face!" he gave his famous _'foxy-grin' _to his father, whose eyes were almost bulging out of his head.

"Wait, so you're…" he paused a little before he got a dreamy – or rather pervy – look on his face. "…Kushina's and mine…" he said while keeping himself from drooling.

"Wow, you would almost say that is Naruto drooling over ramen." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, like father like son," Kakashi said lazily. Even though you couldn't see it, he was grinning like a mad man under his mask. Sasuke coughed a little to get them back on the subject. He wanted to get this over with, as fast as possible.

Minato's look quickly got back to serious as he started talking again; "Right, so as to how you got here…" he smiled nervously, "I have no idea!" he stated to the teenagers, who kept quiet. At first.

"What do you mean? Where are we then? We're in Konohagakure, right?" A confused Naruto asked. Oh yeah, that's right, he was asleep when it got explained.

"Yes Naruto, we are." Kakashi sweat dropped, "But we somehow managed to travel back into the past." He explained the loud-mouthed blonde.

"You too? Wait, so were you drained of your chakra as well Kakashi-sensei? Then.. You should be dead by now…" Naruto murmured the last part, so did that mean he hasn't been drained of his chakra?

"Speaking of which," Minato began, "How the hell are you _not _exhausted anymore? You were completely drained!" he asked with amazement. He knew the Uzumaki's were known for their huge chakra reserves, but this was ridiculous! Even Kushina couldn't manage that!

"Well… Actually…" Naruto mumbled, he looked at his sensei for a moment who gave a nod to approve – he already knew what Naruto was going to say – "IamkindathekyuubiJinchuuriki!" He said quickly. Minato raised his eyebrow, what the heck did he say? Naruto noticed this and sighed, taking a deep breath in. "I am kinda the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

* * *

**That was it! You can ask questions through reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it. I also hope this was a little better than before… One certain person was pretty clear about something. He knows I'm talking about him. ( Not saying a name Okiro Benihime. ) Well, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Back in the past, Literally

**Hellooo! How are you? Good? Okay. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto and I never will! Sadly enough.. T^T _

**_Chapter 3: _**_Back in the past… Literally._

* * *

_'Author's flashback no Jutsu!'_

_Kakashi ran through the forest on the back hill of Konoha. He was following two missing-nin from Iwa, all though he had _no _idea why they would come here. They went all the way through the forest until they got to a clearing._

_The fight started._

_One of the enemy took out a Kunai which he lazily threw at Kakashi, which was a sign to him that they weren't taking him serious. As he dodged them easily he decided to quickly end this. He concentrated his chakra into his palm and added lightning-natured chakra as well. This formed his signature move._

_"Raikiri!"_

_He shouted as he charged to one of the nin. He was easily able to pierce through his chest, giving him a certain death._

_At least, he thought so. Before it changed into rock._

_He pulled his arm out and turned around just to find himself being slashed with a ninjato. As the enemy was about to make his second strike, Kakashi disappeared. The Iwa nin got a little confused, where the _heck _did he go?_

_Kakashi then appeared behind the nin and striked him with yet another Raikiri. Luckily, it was the real one this time. He took out his bloody hand and let the body of the now lifeless Iwa nin fall down on the cold ground. The other – who had seen it all – cursed under his breath. _'that idiot let himself be killed before we were even done here. Well, I got no choice now…' _The Iwa nin made two handsigns. _'Horse, snake.' _And before Kakashi had even seen he'd done something, the ground started glowing white. _'Shit! He purposely led me here?!' _was the last thing he thought, before the white light took him of his consciousness._

_Kakashi opened his eye to see he was still in the same clearing, but no track of the Iwa nin anywhere. He sighed a little before he got back on his feet. He didn't really feel like going after him though. Because, you know, he's lazy. _'I'll report this to Lady Tsunade and let her send a team to track that Nin down.' _He nodded as he agreed with himself. _'Yep, that's a good idea.'

_He jumped on one of the tree branches and started making his way to the village; only to stumble upon a big surprise._

_He entered Konohagakure and made his way to the Hokage mansion. He didn't have time – or just didn't want to – to notice all the weird stares directed at him. _

_He ran through the halls and easily went past the Hokage's secretary. He soon stood in front of the office and knocked. He heard a male voice saying "Come in!". He frowned since he didn't seem to recognize it, well, maybe he did, a little bit. But he didn't pay attention to that._

_He slowly opened the door only to see a blonde man working on some paperwork. Kakashi's one visible eye widened, "M-m-minato?!" Kakashi murmured, just loud enough for the blonde to hear him._

_"Huh? Kakashi? Is that you?" Minato asked as he took his attention off his paperwork. He was just as confused as Kakashi, was that really his student? Well, he undoubtedly looked like him, but he was just as old as he himself was._

_Kakashi hesitantly nodded. "Minato-sensei, is that really you?" He questioned the blonde. He didn't sense a distortion in his chakra, so this wasn't a Genjutsu. But then, what happened? Why is he alive?_

_Minato got confused, what did he mean by that? Of course it was him. "Well yeah, obviously it's me. But…" he studied Kakashi. "You look a little too old to be my student." Minato explained._

_"B-but… You're dead…" Kakashi mumbled, what the heck was going on? Was he finally going crazy?_

_"Dead? What do you mean _'dead'_?" Minato raised his voice a little in suspicion. "Are you some kind of intruder …?" he asked with his eyes narrowed. Then again, if he was an intruder. Why the hell would he be wearing a Konoha Hitai-ate? It's possible that he just killed a Shinobi and took it, but he also wears the standard Jounin outfit… But he couldn't be Kakashi. He's _way_ too old. But, he even wears his Hitai-ate the same way, does he have the Sharingan too?_

_And that's how Minato struggled to know if he was real, or if he wasn't._

_Kakashi got nervous. Why the _heck _would he be an intruder? If he really _was _written down as an intruder, he'd better start running. But he didn't want to. Here he was; his dead sensei. Alive and well. "I-I'm no intruder." He soon spoke. _'Hm, would he even believe that? He _is_ Minato after all..' _he was broken out of his thoughts as the person in front of him spoke again._

_"How should I believe you?" he asked the older Kakashi – yes, that's how he was going to name him, believe it or not. – "It would help if you'd show me evidence."_

_Kakashi gave a slight nod and began raising his Hitai-ate. Soon revealing his closed eye with a scar. Then, as he opened it you were able to see a Sharingan with 3 tomoes. "I _am _Kakashi."_

_"This.. You really are Kakashi… Everyone knows he got the Sharingan when-" He was the one who got cut off now._

_"-When Obito died. Yes." He said with his usual monotone. He didn't show it, but thinking back to that time _still _saddened him. _

_"Yeah… When Obito died." Minato paused, "So you are Kakashi. I'm sure about that, but then… The Kakashi I know is a lot younger." He looked at him once more, he was about as tall as he was and _really _wasn't any younger than 20._

_"Yes, I'm not pretty sure how this happened though. But…" he smirked. "Seems I got back in the past." He mentally laughed at himself _'seriously? Back in the past…?'

_"Back in the past huh? So. What happened to you to get here? Something must've happened." He sighed, this conversation was getting more and more confusing by the second. But it had to be solved so he had no choice._

_"I was following some Iwa nin who got into the village. I don't know why though. As I took one down, the other didn't seem to be happy by that and cast some sort of Jutsu. I wasn't able to see what happened clearly, but next thing I found myself being sucked up by white light which turned to black as soon as I lost consciousness." He explained. "I wouldn't mind showing you where it happened."_

_Minato nodded and got out of his chair. He walked past Kakashi and gestured for him to follow, but he had other plans. "No thanks. I'll go by window." He gave a smile with his one visible eye, and left._

_Minato sighed. This older Kakashi sure is different, he seems much more relaxed. As Minato grumbled a little he decided to follow Kakashi through the window since he didn't want to lose sight of him. _

_After they left the village he found himself running over some tree branches on one of the hills at the outskirts of Konoha, following his older student. __**(A/N. Yes, I know you've heard that a lot now.) **__A clearing got into his sight and he stopped as soon as Kakashi stopped. "This is where I woke up."_

_Minato looked around to try and find anything suspicious, or even a little bit of chakra. But there wasn't anything. "This Iwa nin, do you think he's still here?" _

_Kakashi nodded, "Yes. I'm pretty sure." Kakashi sweat dropped. "I was going and try to follow him… But…" pause. "I figured Lady Tsunade could put a team together to track him down. It wouldn't be much trouble." He explained to the Yondaime. _

_"Lady Tsunade? Wait, she's the Godaime then?" Minato got nervous, _'Tsunade?! Oh no…' _"How's the village?!"_

_"As good as it could ever be."_

_Minato sighed in relieve, he was happy to hear that. "I think we should get back to my office to continue this conversation. This is S ranked information and we shouldn't let anyone know about any of this." Minato chuckled, "And they'd probably be panicking right now as to where I went." _

_Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Yes, that's a good idea." They both started to walk back into the forest as Kakashi spoke up again. "Minato-..Sensei, there will probably be people go looking for me. I know it should be impossible to get here though, but…" _

_The blonde Hokage nodded, "Alright. We'll keep an eye out to this exact clearing." He said as they headed back._

* * *

**MHAUAHHA! You thought you would see how Minato would react, huh?! Well. Obviously not! Hehe. I'll give you a hint: Next time you will. So anyhow: My excuses that I suck at fighting scenes, and I also hate flashbacks since they confuse me all the time. Lol. But I still hope you enjoyed this chapter c:**

**Ja ne ^_^**

**P.S: I am working on re-writing chapter 1, since it was a little confusing.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Future Jinchuuriki

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I am SO SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated on this story! It's mainly because I'm busy at school… Forgive me? ~Puppy eyes~ c:Anyhow, as some of you may wonder. This story plays when Naruto (& the others) are 18 year old. The war has already been won but I am not going to say anything about that… Would probably just be bad for the story x]**

** Yeah. Well. Let's read!**

* * *

** Chapter 4: **_Future Jinchuuriki._

* * *

Minato's mouth hung wide open. His (future) son, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? Who did this to him?! If he would get his hands on that guy he would be SO dead. But wait a minute, isn't Kushina the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki? What happened to her? Was – is – she dead? She couldn't be! This all doesn't make sense!

"Dad? You there?" Naruto had jumped on his father's desk by now and waved his hands in front of the Yondaime's eyes.

"ARGH! Who did this to you?!" Minato snapped, making Naruto fall on the floor.

"Ow ow ow…" he grumbled and rubbed his back once he got up. "It isn't such a big problem, really."

"Not a big problem?! Why –" he got cut off as Naruto now stood next to him in an orange flash, which should've been impossible since he just stood in front of him. He almost fell off his chair but fortunately Naruto caught him by his arm before he hit the ground. "Thanks," he said with a nervous but still warm smile on his face. Naruto helped him back on his chair and returned the smile,

"You're welcome," he responded. "Before you were wondering. No, that was no _Hiraishin._" He chuckled as he saw his father raise his eyebrow in curiousness.

"Then what was it?" the older blonde questioned, which he was going to regret, of course. Naruto grinned a little before tapping on the Kyuubi's – Kurama's – chakra. Forming a yellow/orange chakra cloak around him. He saw Minato's eyes widen in surprise and let out a little smirk as he knew he wouldn't've expect that. "That's…"

"…The Kyuubi's Chakra, yes. But I prefer to say _Kurama's Chakra._" Naruto confirmed for him.

"Kurama?" The Yondaime questioned once again, in which he got a sigh as response, before the words came.

"I think it's better if he explains." Naruto's eyes had some spark in them for a minute, signalling that he was thinking of something… Interesting, you could say. He crossed his fingers in the sign we all know and murmured a quiet "_Kage bunshin no Jutsu._" A copy of him appeared out of thin air. Though this copy has red, slitted eyes and thicker whisker marks.

**"As the Kakashi-brat always says, 'Yo.'"** The clone spoke, scaring the living hell out of the oldest blonde, which grew a smirk on both the real Naruto and the clone. Of which he doubted it was a clone now. And let's not forget, Kakashi and Sasuke both laughed a little too, although it was more of a smirk. And Sakura… Just rolled her eyes.

"K-k-k-k-kyuubi…" Minato managed to stutter.

**"The one and only, kid."** The clone spoke back. **"And as for your 'explanation', you didn't really think Kyuubi is my name, did you?"** Minato gulped and slowly nodded his head for a 'yes'.

Kurama sighed and shrugged a little, **"Well, it isn't."**

"Naruto, exactly did you want to show me this? The ANBU are all over the place now because of his chakra signature." Minato spoke as he pointed at the clone. Who once again smirked. This meant his chakra was still as intense as ever. He was glad for that.

"Well, we're partners. So, why shouldn't I?" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"PARTNERS?! How the hell did you manage that?" Minato was once again shocked, this was _too much _to take in. First, older Kakashi came here. Secondly, his friends – apparently his team – came here, on which _his _son is. HIS SON! And then, he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and _partners _with it/him! This day can't become crazier, right?

"Don't think that was easy, kid. He had to gain my trust first, which took him 17 years. But, your son is pretty impressive I have to say. I grew on him." The Kyu- Kurama smoothly answered.

"Aww, stop it, you're making me blush."

** "Shut up."**

"Maybe it's better if you dispel the clone now, Naruto. The ANBU are getting a little… Nervous." Kakashi spoke up, breaking the 'fight'.

"Fine, fine." He muttered back before dispelling it. He sighed a little and looked at his father. When blue met blue Naruto had to fight the urge to just run up and hug his father, which he hadn't seen – Alive – in, well, from his birth. So now he just waited for someone to say something so he would be out of this awkward situation.

Sadly for him though, it kept quiet. And it seemed like his body was getting heavier every second. He couldn't stand it, right now, his longing for a family was even bigger. Just as he was actually going to hug his father, Sasuke spoke up. Which is – really – rare.

"So, what now? Where are we going to stay? How are we going back?" he asked. Obviously he thought – like everyone would've – that the Yondaime is supposed to know everything since he's so 'legendary'.

"I really don't know how you're going back, but we can arrange some places to stay." The Yondaime turned his head to Naruto. "I insist on you staying with me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, secretly he had always wanted to live with his father. But didn't expect he was actually going to. He slowly nodded in disbelief.

"As for the others, Sasuke, was it? I'm going to see if you can stay at the Uchiha compound." Sasuke's eyes widened at this statement. He seemed to have forgotten that they're still alive around this time. He gave a quick nod. "Sakura and Kakashi, I'm gonna find an apartment of some sorts for you." Two nods. "Alright, you're dismissed… Except you Naruto, I want you to stay for a minute."

Naruto glanced up at his father, and stopped walking as he was already heading to the door. Just as the others left, a red-haired Kunoichi jumped into the office through the window.

"What is it, Minato? Don't you know I was busy?" She half shouted at the older blonde. He chuckled a little,

"I doubt eating ramen is that important." He grinned at her glaring. "Anyway, Kushina, I would like you to meet Naruto. Naruto – "

He was too late, Naruto had already ran over this his mother, and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Mom.."

* * *

**How was that? Was that okay? I hope so.. Leave reviews please! I FEED off reviews! Ah, and by the way. I was supposed to upload this yesterday.. But it was my birthday yesterday so I wasn't able to, sorry! Hope you enjoyed! ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting with family

**Happy valentine's day! Pretty ironic I update this now, right? And no, it's NOT a valentine special! XD I forgot the disclaimer in the other chapter again, sorry -_-**

** Disclaimer: I DUNT OWN NUTHIN'. Except the plot, of course.**

** Chapter 5: **_The meeting with family._

* * *

His heart beat at a fast rate, this was nice… This was really nice. He finally got to hug his mother, and not just her chakra. He felt like a family, his father and mother were here. What could possibly go wrong now?

A lot.

"Who are you calling mom?! I'm far too young to have a teenager as kid!" Kushina's hair got up in a demonic way. Naruto quickly let go of her before getting a punch straight on his head, blowing the air out of him. You could even see a little white thing coming out.

"Ah! Kushina! You're killing him!" Minato flashed from behind of his desk to the limp body of Naruto. He was able to catch the 'white thingy' and forced it back into the blond.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned a little, "I feel like my soul's been pushed out…" Kushina sheepishly laughed and Minato shot a quick glare at her, while helping his son up.

"Naruto, you alright?" The oldest blond asked concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You can let go of me now." Naruto responded to his father. Said man chuckled a little and let him stand on his own feet, but grabbed him again once he stumbled over. Naruto hissed a little and got up once again, now actually being able to stand he rubbed his head, "That was even worse than granny's…" he mumbled.

Kushina gave him a glare, at which Naruto put his hands up in defence-mode. She turned back to Minato, "So, where were we before this kid came?"

Naruto growled lightly, "I have a name, ya know."

Minato gave a chuckle at the sight in front of him, it was almost like a real family. "Actually, it's about this boy –"

" –Yeah, what's with this brat anyway? He almost looks like a mini-you! Minus the whiskers of course. Hey, he's a Konoha-nin?! Why don't I know him?! –" Kushina went on with her rambles and questions. Naruto shrugged and Minato sighed.

"-And what's with the –"

"Kushina,"

"-And how about –"

"Kushina,"

"-And the eyes –"

"KUSHINA!"

Said girl quieted down as her name was called, "You don't have to shout, ya know…"

"Anyhow, don't laugh about this; it's a S-class secret of which you can't speak about outside this office, understood?" Kushina gave a nod, "This boy is from the future."

Kushina blinked in surprise, kept quiet for a minute before bursting out in laughter. "You mean –Haa!- to tell me –Ahaha!- that he's from-from the future?!" She rumbled in between.

Naruto made a cute little pout but was quiet. Minato's face just kept serious, "I am – for once – not joking, Kushina." The Yondaime half-shouted so that the girl could hear him.

Kushina stopped laughing and glanced over at Naruto, who gave a nervous smile seeing she was looking at him. Then turned back to her man. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," Minato replied, "I've never been as serious as I am now." He joked, even though it was hard to actually notice it.

"So, this boy-" Kushina began.

"-Naruto," The oldest blond added.

"-Naruto, does look like you because I think why he does…?" She questioned. Although why ask? You can obviously see the resemblance. And the 'Ya know'… definitely her thing. So is he really…?

"If you are thinking because he is our son, yes. You're right." Kushina got off of her thoughts as she heard this. Her eyes widened in realization. She turned to Naruto and slowly walked up to him to embrace her son in an hug. Naruto, however, got really nervous since he wasn't used to this. He decided to avoid being hugged by talking. "Uhm, yeah, I'm your son, pretty awesome.. right?" Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Funny how I went back in time, huh?"

Kushina stopped in her tracks as she noticed Naruto's body language; he was nervous. But why would he be? She's his mother, right? Shouldn't he be used to that? Then it hit her: Was she dead? Minato's chuckle cut her right out of her thoughts, much to her annoyance.

"Yes, yes. Pretty funny." He said, "Though we should probably talk about you later. It's best you get to the house, you came here, exhausted, and even though you're still standing, I don't believe you're fully rested."

Naruto grinned, "I guess you're right," he suddenly felt a wave of tiredness coming over him. He yawned and let his eyelids drop a little, but just so he was able to still see enough. "So," he started again. "Where's your house?"

* * *

As soon as Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi left the mansion, they were surprised of what they saw. This was the village in its glory. Before the destruction of pain, even before they were born. It was… Nostalgic. Being here still seemed unrealistic though, they weren't supposed to exist. What would happen when they would be born? Will they disappear? They'll have the same soul, after all. So many questions, and yet no answers.

As the three of them walked through the village, they got a few suspicious looks directed their way. Sakura felt a little nervous, it certainly was annoying. But she soon felt that feeling leave.

Their legs – At least, Sasuke's. The others just followed him – unconsciously had led them to the Uchiha compound. All fair and well, but if they, or Sasuke were seen, they would started asking unnecessary questions as to why he's wearing the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke, it's better to go somewhere else." Sakura noticed. Said man gave an "Hn" as respond and they decided to go for dinner, without Naruto.

They ended up at the barbecue place where Choji used to – or is going to – eat.

The three didn't talk much though, it sorta was an awkward situation even though they all knew each other well. They all seemed to be stuck in their own world, Kakashi about his younger self, Obito, and Rin. Sakura about what she could change. And Sasuke about the Uchiha's. To say the least, too many problems.

After dinner was done, they left the place and were now standing on one of Konoha's roads.

"So, sensei." Sakura spoke up, getting the attention of Kakashi, who was reading his perverted little book.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Where do we stay now? Naruto's fa- I mean, The Yondaime said he would get us an house, but where are we supposed to stay at the moment?" Said girl complained.

"Ah, well," Kakashi chuckled, "I have no idea."

* * *

**Chapter end! I have nothing to say, except; thanks for waiting this long! Have an happy valentine's day! :D**


End file.
